


Mental Screams

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: Based off of that picture where Melania looks at Trump and there's a caption that goes "Marry a rich old American they said"





	Mental Screams

“When will you die already?” Melania screams inside her mind, careful not to glare at her smugly smirking husband. She had only ever wanted a sugar daddy who would spoil her even if she was an immigrant. Her life before was more free, more unrestrained. Nowadays she would be on headlines if she so much as breathed incorrectly. I should never have called you, she seethes, remembering that woman Donald was with when she had first met him. I should have just let you stay with her. You aren’t what I thought you’d be.  
Donald had made plenty of comments about immigrants, saying that they were lazy and should all be deported. That had upset her, a little, even though he had informed her that he had only meant illegal immigrants. But she had been told that America was the land of the free, where everyone could have opportunities. _Besides,_ Melania thought angrily, _why should he be so anti-immigrant when his mother was a Scottish immigrant?_  
Her fists were bunching up her expensive clothes. Opening her hands, she smiled demurely at the flashing cameras, wishing that her husband could die before he ever became President.


End file.
